Fiève amoureuse
by Blihioma
Summary: Gilbert est malade et Oz s'occupe de lui. Il va même lui donner le meilleur des remèdes


**Fièvre amoureuse**

Oz regardait son serviteur d'un air inquiet : voilà deux jours que Gilbert est cloué au lit par une forte fièvre. Il avait tout d'abord eut un simple rhume en allant chercher de la viande pour Alice sous la pluie. C'était donc des mouchoirs qui l'avaient suivi. Mais brusquement, il n'avait plus put bouger jusqu'au petit doigt. Et oz avait veillé dès lors à son chevet.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux d'améthystes et aux cheveux d'ors, était en ce moment partagé entre deux sentiments : l'inquiétude pour Gilbert et l'irritation contre le même jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. De l'irritation, car Gilbert refusait d'utiliser la méthode d'Oz pour le soigner, alors que celui-ci était sûr de son efficacité.

« Allez Gil'~ ! »

« Non. » Lui répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« Après ça, tu iras super bien, je te jure. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » Soupira le contractant de Raven.

« Parce que je le sais. » Affirma-t-il.

« Comment si c... Cou... Coucher ensemble allait me faire aller mieux... ! » S'exaspéra Gilbert, très gêné par l'idée d'Oz.

« Bien sûr que si ! Ça va marcher ! » Dit le jeune garçon avec un regard tellement convaincu qu'il en déstabilisa son serviteur.

Oz lui fit un sourire rassurant en caressant sa joue. Le contractant de Raven se sentit défaillir, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son maitre quand celui-ci le regardait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse. Il bafouilla une sorte de "d'accord", mais sa voix était basse et quasiment inaudible.

Oz ne tint pas compte de sa réponse : il était déjà en train de fondre sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune mena le ballet de leurs langues du début à la fin, sans que son amant tente d'en prendre le contrôle.

La petite main baladeuse du blond, auparavant sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, vadrouillait maintenant du côté du pantalon de l'homme allongé.

Elle défit rapidement la ceinture et Oz rompu le baiser pour observer son Gil' aux joues rouges, complètement soumis. Le blondin sourit et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, dos à son minois.

Il s'attela à enlever le pantalon et le boxer du plus âgé pour prendre en main le sexe dressé et gorgé de plaisir de celui-ci. Gilbert lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Oz faire de lents vas-et-viens sur son membre. L'homme aux yeux dorés se cambra avant de jouir dans la bouche du petit blond.

« Hm~ Tu es délicieux Gil'. » Susurra ledit petit blond en se léchant les lèvres.

Le dénommé rougit fortement.

Une lueur traversa tout de même son regard. Une lueur perverse, malsaine, vicieuse et corrompu. Car Oz avait beau le dominer et l'embarrasser Gilbert Nightray savait pertinemment que les positions allaient changées. C'était toujours comme ça et il adorait ce retournement de situation. Ce devait être le seul moment où il ne regrettait pas d'être plus âgé et plus grand que son maitre.

Justement, Oz se déshabilla à son tour, pendant que Gilbert se redressait dans le lit pour se préparer pour la deuxième partie.

Quand Oz se remit sur son serviteur, il avait quelque peu changé : il affichait une petite moue gênée. Gilbert attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'eut pas le bonheur de le préparer, car Oz s'empala d'un coup sur son membre et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs vit le corps de son amant s'arquer.

Le plus âgé attrapa et caressa les hanches de son homologue et se mit à couvrir son torse de baisers son torse fin, retraçant du bout de la langue son tatouage de contractant. Ses dents vinrent ensuite mordiller les petits bouts de chairs roses à découverts.

Oz avait complètement oublié le sexe dur et chaud qui se trouvait en lui, trop absorbé par la douce torture de son amant. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à amorcer une série de longs vas-et-viens en le voyant ainsi s'abandonner à lui.

Rapidement, la chambre résonna des cris plus ou moins forts d'Oz Bezarius. Le serviable Gilbert s'en régalait, augmentant la violence et la rapidité de ses ondulations, maintenant ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lui.

Le plus jeune se déversa sur le torse de son amant, avant de s'étaler sur lui, épuisé. Gilbert se libéra en lui après deux ou trois coups de reins plus tard. Il cueillit doucement les lèvres de celui qui l'aimait. Oz gémit un peu avant de se blottir contre son serviteur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis ils allèrent se laver mutuellement. Gil' remarqua avec étonnement que sa fièvre était réellement partie.

« Normal, déclara le blondinet, l'amour est un excellent médicament. »

Gilbert sourit, heureux de la déclaration que venait de faire Oz, et captura une fois de plus ses lèvres.

Et alors qu'ils se câlinaient encore dans le bain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Alice en colère.

« Oz ! Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends ! J'ai faim ! » Rugit-elle.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'homme aux cheveux noirs : pour une fois qu'ils profitaient d'un moment ensemble, ce crétin de lapin venait une fois de plus les embêter. Gilbert finit par sortir son Chain et envoya Alice faire un petit tour dans l'Abysse le temps d'un instant.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Oz pour reprendre ses baisers et ses caresses. Apparemment, la fièvre de l'amour l'avait rendu plus susceptible, entreprenant et possessif, mais ce n'était pas Oz qui allait se plaindre.

**FIN**


End file.
